Secret Rendezvous
by shadizsato
Summary: Mirajane has been trying to set Natsu up with various girls, but he never shows up. Instead he leaves town every weekend and Mirajane is interested in what has the Dragon Slayer so caught up that he's not into any of the others around him. One day when he heads out, Mirajane takes her lover Jenny to spy on him to see what, or who, has been stealing his attention. One-Shot/Smut.


Natsu sat wistfully at his usual spot in the Guild, smiling at the woman on the other side of the counter. How many times had they had this little song and dance? He couldn't even remember at this point, but it felt like a game they would play just before he left for his long weekends. "I'll be headed out later tonight, is there anything that needs to be taken care of before then?" He asked softly.

Mirajane folded her arms across her chest and observed the Dragon Slayer in front of her. She really wanted to know where he ran off to every weekend, but it was too much fun beating around the bush to straight up ask him at this point. "I think we should be alright for a few days. Should we expect you back at the same time?"

Natsu nodded and, with his elbow on the countertop, placed his cheek onto his fist. "If anything comes up, I'll have my emergency Lacrima on me. Otherwise, I'll be back on Tuesday."

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves for three days without you." Mirajane gave a halfhearted glare. The two stared back at one another for a few long moments before Mirajane groaned and slumped her shoulders. "Jenny's going to be mad that you skipped out on another one of our outings. She was really thinking that you'd join us this time. Meredy's a sweet woman."

Natsu snorted out a laugh. "She's not nearly as good a matchmaker as you are, Mira."

Mirajane grinned down at her friend. "She tries really hard, but I never really thought Meredy would be a good match for you. I just didn't have the heart to tell her. She just gets so excited when she thinks she's finally found your match."

Natsu hummed in response. "If that's what she's after, then she needs to take a note out of your book and give it a rest. I'm not really trying to date anyone right now."

Mirajane's smile grew perverted. "Oh, I could never tell her to stop." She leaned down towards Natsu and licked her lips. "Every time you turn down one of her 'girls', they both end up drinking just a little too much and it's up to me to properly console them."

"I'm sure that just eats up at you on those late nights." Natsu shook his head and leaned back, stretching his arms above his head, his back popping in several places. "Now, it would be just cruel of me to keep one of those girls from your bed. I know all about how you console those ladies."

Mirajane had the decency to blush at that. "It was only one time! I made sure not to keep the Lacrima next to the bed after that. Besides, you got a free show out of it, you shouldn't complain."

"Yeah, a free show." Natsu deadpanned. "Nothing like being woken up to see the woman you consider a best friend and her lover having their way with Titania."

Mirajane chuckled weakly. "At least Jenny was clothed."

"Mira… we've been over this. A latex catsuit is not, in any sense of the manner, clothed." Natsu sighed but smiled anyways. "What you and Jenny get up to in the privacy of your own house is between you two."

Mirajane took up Natsu's hand and smiled fondly at the Dragon Slayer. "I think we'll be okay; you have fun wherever you're headed to. Just expect an irate Jenny when you get back, kay?" At Natsu's nod she started to unwrap the bandages on his hand, taking a chance to help him out. He had admitted that he liked to get new bandages every couple of days and these were starting to look worn down. "Before you go, let's get you new wrappings. Can't let your secret lover see you in all these dirty things." She teased. It was common that she would tease him about having a secret lover on his long weekend getaways. It had bothered him at first, all those years ago, but now it was relatively comforting. Something fun between the two of them.

Natsu was quick to pull his hand back, but Mirajane had already gotten most of the bandage off. "Thanks Mira, but I think I'm just going to go." He started to rewrap his hand, out of sight of the woman on the other side of the bar. "Today isn't good… you know I don't like people seeing my arms like this… I'm just going to go." He got up and quickly departed the Guild, giving halfhearted goodbyes to those still left on his way out.

Mirajane, instead of wishing him goodbye in return, stared down at her own hand where she had been holding his. Oh, she knew he didn't like to reveal the dark marks on his arms, it always brought sad thoughts forward about their confrontation with Zeref. Natsu didn't need the wrappings, not truly. His arms were usually normal, but there were times when scales and claws would flare up so he preferred to keep the bandages on just in case. Today had been one of those days.

But that wasn't what Mirajane was thinking of. No, there had been something else, something that he had been hiding from them. Maybe specifically from her since she had been setting up all those dates for him. She snapped back to reality when the Guild doors shut and all sound finally rushed back to her ears. She snapped into action and all but ran over to her sister that was sitting off to the far side of the Guild with some other Guild members that Mirajane didn't bother to look at. "Liz, I need your help!" She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her back to the bar, ignoring the girl's cries of surprise.

Mirajane stepped into the back room and hastily explained while she changed her clothes into something she could move around in. "I need you to watch the bar for me for a couple of days, I have to check something out."

"But, Mira." Lisanna whined cutely. "I have a date tomorrow."

Mirajane poked her head around the corner to glare at her sister. "Better not be Laxus that you're talking about. That man isn't right for you."

Lisanna blanched and shook her head fast. "No, God no." She waved her hands in front of her. "That was one time, and it was a mistake. I thought he had calmed down… but I think he was just using me as… Well with how often Freed would come around after I left… It leaves a girl wondering, ya know?"

Mirajane continued her glare for a few seconds before disappearing back into the room. "Good. I didn't want to be the one to tell you he swung that way. But I need you to do this, something came up. It's an emergency and I need to leave town."

"Is everything okay?" Lisanna was growing worried.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back, but I need to do this." She came back out dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt. She handed a Lacrima to her sister. "This is a one-time use emergency call; just crack it and it'll patch you through to me instantly."

Before Lisanna could respond, Mirajane was already bringing out a compact mirror, she checked her flawless face before the signal went through and the number two blonde in Sorcerer's Weekly answered. Lisanna could only catch part of the conversation before her sister was gone. "Jenny, tell Meredy that we need to reschedule and meet me at the train station! Bring-" The door shut before she could hear anymore.

Whatever it was, it sounded like Meredy would be without a date soon too. Lisanna slumped her shoulders down and whined to herself about losing out on a date. She really liked Bacchus, despite all of his drinking. Maybe she could invite Meredy to hang out at the Guild with her so neither of them would be alone, after explaining to her date that she wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow night.

* * *

Hours later found Mirajane carrying Jenny on her back while they flew through the air. They were following a train off in the distance. Mirajane had given a brief synopsis of her thoughts to her lover and the woman was quick to jump on board with her plan to follow Natsu into the night.

It hadn't been hard to catch up and silently trail after the Dragon Slayer. Natsu wasn't exactly capable of being subtle. His mop of pink hair and white jacket were easy to spot, even from a distance. They had followed him to the train station and had been flying behind it, well out of sight. Eventually it came to a stop and they watched from the air as Natsu stumbled out of the train.

He ended up walking down a well-traveled road that was nearly devoid of travelers due to the late hour. Mirajane and Jenny decided to land and follow him on foot, pulling hooded cloaks on to hide their appearances. The further they walked they could feel the air cooling rapidly around them as the cityscape turned into a desert. While they walked, they pulled close to one another to share their body heat.

Mirajane was thankful that Jenny had the forethought to bring a change of clothes for her. She was now dressed in a pair of tight leather pants, red long-sleeved shirt, black studded corset, and boots under her thin cloak.

Jenny was dressed in a nice pair of leggings, fluffy blue sweatshirt and her own thin cloak.

"Where do you think he's going?" Jenny whispered. They were quite a distance from their target, but she didn't want to chance him hearing them anyways. They were lucky that despite it being so dark out, they could make him out by the fire he held in his hand to light the way for those around him.

"This leads to that hot springs they built last year, maybe he's headed there?" Mirajane reasoned quietly. "I still can't believe he's been hiding this for so long! All those long weekends, those secret calls that he would shut down as soon as someone walked in… It's all starting to make sense!" She whisper shouted excitedly.

"It would explain why he never took me up on my offers for double dates." Jenny pouted.

They traveled by another hour by foot in relative silence until they could see the lights coming from a large town up ahead of them. There were an exorbitant amount of stone buildings and they could hear the dull roar of activity coming from the town.

Jenny squealed at the sight of where they were coming up on. They could see hulking figures walking around high above the roofs. "It's really Sun Village! I've wanted to go to the hot springs here, I hear they are said to be super romantic if you can get yourself a private spring. Promise me after this business with Natsu, we'll take a break and visit some!"

Mirajane giggled at the other woman's exuberance. "I wouldn't pass up this kind of chance. It's gonna make it hard to keep track of him though with all of these people running around."

Just as he was reaching the edge of town, Natsu turned back towards them and Mirajane shoved Jenny down behind a cart that was traveling near them so they would be out of sight. When she peaked around Mirajane blanched when he looked her directly in the eyes and tapped his nose. He stuck his tongue out at them, turned, and ignited fire under his feet to leap through the air, disappearing over a building and into the town.

"Did he see us?" Jenny peaked out as well, seeing the trail of fire that he left in the sky.

Mirajane nodded and dragged her lover into a run towards the town. "I think he could smell me through the crowd of people. Damn Dragon Slayer's and their stupid sense of smell." They spent their time searching before stopping at an inn. "Have you seen a man with pink hair, bandaged arms, and a long white jacket around here?" Mirajane asked.

"Ah!" The man behind the counter smiled brightly and put his hands on his hips. "You must be talking about that Natsu boy! Is it really that time of the week again?"

"You know him?" Mirajane asked in surprise.

"Of course I do! I run the springs in this part of the town and he comes by to charge up my warming runes once a week!" The man chuckled. "Without him and our Guardian, I don't know how successful we'd be. If you noticed, the ambient temperature inside is much more comfortable than it is outside in the desert. That's his doing!"

"Do you know where we could find him? We're from his Guild back in Magnolia." Mirajane asked, shushing Jenny as she squealed at the feeling of one of the soft towels on the counter.

The man looked over at a clock on the wall off to the side. "At this time? Wow, he made it here early today! Well, if he's just getting here he should be walking around with our Guardian while she catches him up on the happenings of the town." He hummed to himself in thought. "He could be anywhere in the city right now, but if you are looking for a more concrete answer, I'd ask one of the giants. They always seem to know just where our Guardian is. Wherever you find them, you'll find Natsu."

Jenny had to be pulled away from one of the bath robes while Mirajane sent her thanks to the innkeeper.

It wasn't hard to find a giant, not when they towered several dozen feet above the tops of most of the buildings. "Excuse me?" Mirajane tapped the leg of the first one she saw.

"Yes, little miss?" A deep rumbling boomed from the giant man.

"I was told that you could point us told this Guardian person? Our friend is supposed to be with them and we'd like to say hi." Mirajane asked sweetly.

"What business do you have with the boy?" The voice took on a sharp edge to it, surprising both women at the sudden shift.

"Uh… Well you see…" Mirajane wasn't used to this kind of hostility, but she didn't want to back down. This was far too interesting of a situation and she wanted to be sure of what she had seen in the first place. "Natsu's part of our Guild and we just want to make sure he's okay. He doesn't say much about when he leaves and we know he's here… So we wanted to see what he was up to?"

The giant looked off in the distance and scanned over the tops of the buildings before a knowing smile came across his lips. "He's up in the northern part of town, near the mountain." He raised a hand to point off towards where he was talking about. "The Guardian is receiving him now, you may be able to catch them before they retire for the night."

This time it was Mirajane that was dragged away by Jenny, the woman's excitement bubbling over as they yelled out their appreciation. The giant chuckled before going back to what he was doing, silently wishing the two luck.

It wasn't hard to spot Natsu once they got up close to the mountain. He was sitting on a railing surrounding a small home that jutted out from the mountain. Someone was sitting next to him wrapped up in a dark red cloak with a fur lined hood. Mirajane could see Natsu's signature scarf, even from this distance, as it poked out from the opening in the front. "I knew it! He does have someone here!" Her voice bubbled out with giggles and she shook Jenny happily.

"Who do you think it is? This Guardian person?" Jenny asked as they got closer, but they couldn't see a direct path that would lead up to the building. "Do we go up there and confront them? But we can't do that, look!"

They both cooed as Natsu pulled the cloaked figure into his lap while they stared out over the town. From this distance they couldn't hear what was being said but the two were deep in conversation.

Mirajane brought them to a halt and gasped, pointing unnecessarily at the couple. "Oh my!" She whisper shouted pulling Jenny in close. "Look closely at what he's doing!"

Jenny focused on the two, trying to make out details. Her eyesight wasn't nearly as good as Mirajane's and at the couple hundred feet that was between them and the couple, she was just barely able to make out what was happening. The girl in his lap was squirming slightly and she could see that Natsu's arm had disappeared into her cloak. "So daring!" Jenny cheered.

As suddenly as it seemed to start, the cloaked woman spun and kissed Natsu deeply, nearly knocking them off the railing they were sitting on. When the kiss broke Natsu picked up the woman and, made eye contact with the two women watching them and gave them a wink, before jumping off the ledge and landing in the wide opening of what they assumed was a hot spring by the steam rising into the cool air.

"Well that settles it, he does know we're here." Jenny said, somewhat sadly. It had been fun so far to have their little game spying on the Dragon Slayer and his secret lover.

Mirajane ran towards where they had jumped. "We have to go, I wanna meet whoever this lady is!"

The sign above the building confirmed that it was a spa as well as a hotel. The woman at the counter greeted them as they walked in. "Welcome to Sun Village's number one spa, Atlas Flame. Named after the town's original Guardian and proudly recommended by the current Guardian! Do you have reservations?"

Jenny gave a pretty smile and walked hand in hand up to the woman. "We don't, but we just saw our friend and what we believe to be your Guardian jump into the back. Is there any chance we can go see them?"

"You're friends with the Dragneels? You must be the two that he said would be coming by just a few minutes ago. Jenny and Mirajane Realight, correct?" The innkeeper asked.

Mirajane giggled and pulled her lover closer to her. "No, we haven't gotten married, not yet at least. When we do end up tying the knot, she'll have to take my name. Strauss sounds so much better than Realight, don't you think?"

The woman blinked at the declaration then pulled out the registry from under the desk she was standing at. "He asked me to put you down on the listings, but insisted that we send you in their direction if you decided to stay. So, will you be utilizing our facilities tonight?"

Mirajane and Jenny locked eyes and had a silent conversation for a few moments before nodding at the same time. "Yes, we'll need a room for the two of us as well as access to your springs. Do you have any private springs available or is it just the one?"

The woman nodded and made a note in her book. "That will be ten thousand jewels a night, how long would you like to stay?"

"Two nights please." Jenny supplied, pulling money from her purse that was secured in her cloak. She handed over the requested amount happily.

"Okay, you'll have room six just down the hall to the right, here is your key." The woman handed over a key card with a nod. "That key will also get you into the private hot springs at the very end of the hall, that's where you'll find your friend. I must insist that you rinse off prior to entering the spring itself however, you understand I'm sure."

The women nodded quickly and left to drop their things off in their room, barely staying long enough to toss their cloaks and bags on the bed before leaving to the changing room attached to the private hot springs. Mirajane was practically vibrating in excitement at meeting the mystery woman. No one had even referred to her by name yet, merely calling her The Guardian. That only further increased her excitement. Jenny and Mirajane stripped down and neatly folded their clothes into the boxes available. Mirajane took notice that the wrappings Natsu usually wore were in the box with his clothes.

That told her a lot about what was going on, even if this whole chasing Natsu to find his secret lover wasn't telling enough. It meant he was comfortable enough around whoever this was to show his true self to without shame. She only remembered to wrap a towel around herself when Jenny grabbed her before she ran out the door.

When they finally did exit, they could see a sea of red hair covering the two occupants with her back facing them, the woman was letting out quiet moans while she was sitting in his lap. They were kissing, but it wasn't the feverish kiss that they had witnessed when the two were on the balcony, instead it was more of a loving embrace.

"Flare?" Jenny spoke out in shock, recognizing the mane of red hair. She had only met the woman once during the Grand Magic Games, but the crazed redhead had left a serious impression on anyone that had seen them.

The couple broke up their kiss and Flare sent a smile over her shoulder at the two and slipped off Natsu's lap, readjusting her towel around her chest to make sure she was properly covered. "You weren't lying when you said you had a couple of stalkers, and here I was thinking you were just trying to excite me." Her red eyes looking up and down the two new arrivals made them blush at her blatant staring, the intensity of her eyes making it feel like they were under a very special form of scrutiny.

Natsu waved his hand at the two. "Hop on in, she won't bite." He wrapped his free arm around Flare to hold her to his side while she was turned towards him, her right hand tracing slow circles over his chest.

"I wouldn't say that." Flare whispered in Natsu's ear quietly, making the man blush.

When Mirajane and Jenny took seats across from the two they sighed at the relaxing heat easing into their muscles. "Seems I win the bet, Natsu dear." Flare giggled.

"What bet?" Mirajane asked, happy that she was meeting Natsu's secret lover.

"We had a bet on who would be next to stalk me out here. I figured it would be Juvia. She's been asking a lot of questions lately about where I keep going to, but she hasn't broken yet and I can feel her eyes on me whenever I'm in town. What with Gray finally coming out with Lyon, seriously how did people not see that coming?" Natsu scoffed. "He practically told everyone from day one that Juvia showed up and he refused to return her obvious feelings of attraction. Plus, he's always obsessed about the guy whenever he was around! "

"Don't be salty, dear." Flare swatted at his chest.

Mirajane perked up and pointed at the two. "I knew it! You were hiding a ring!" She was pointing at Flare's ring, black metal with a red stone shaped like a flower. "Why didn't you tell us you had a wife?!"

Natsu shrugged. "You never asked. You would always skirt around the question. At first Flare and I were testing the waters, but once things got serious it became a game to see who would find out on their own. It's not like I was being very secretive with what I was doing."

Jenny grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. "Could have at least hinted at it so we could stop trying to set you up with girls we knew."

It was Flare's turn to grin perversely. "Oh, Natsu has told me lots of stories about you trying to get him together with all the various mages you know. Same days every time he was leaving to come see me, how could you not see that he was with someone?"

"I thought he was just super dense and didn't have a romantic bone in his body!" Jenny cried out.

"I don't hear Mira complaining about it though, not with all the stories she told me about how you would comfort all those women." Natsu smirked. "Or were you just trying to entice me to come back to your bed with them?" He outright laughed when Mirajane spluttered a denial.

Mirajane blushed but pushed on. "So, who knows about you two? And how did this all happen?"

Natsu and Flare met eyes to see who wanted to tell the story until Flare spoke up. "After the games three years ago and Lucy and Natsu came here with me to help fix the place up, I tried to find a way to thank them for their help. While I was busy 'thanking' Lucy, Natsu happened to walk in on us."

"Wait, you and Lucy? Lucy's gay?" Mirajane couldn't get the thought through her head, it made her wonder about how platonic her relationships with some of her spirits could be.

"No, well, at least I don't think so." Natsu shrugged. "I know she likes men, and I haven't ever heard of her being with another woman besides Flare. I think it was a bit of experimentation. But, with the way Virgo keeps insinuating things, maybe it didn't stop there."

"I think she has a pretty open relationship with a few of her spirits." Flare offered. "She's come by a few times with some of them, more often than not she's with Loke or Virgo though so maybe it's just those two."

"But if you were with Lucy, then how did the two of you become a thing?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu chuckled sheepishly. "At the time, Lucy and I were in a friends with benefits relationship."

"That explains why you would stay over at her place all the time." Mirajane reasoned.

"No, that really didn't lead to us having that kind of relationship, I just really liked being around her. She's super nice and fun to be around. We had a brief fling just after Tenrou because we didn't want to die without seeing where things went. We weren't compatible as an actual couple, but we did end up having to buy her a new bed that first week when we got a little too carried away."

Jenny shook her lover with a squeal. "I just knew he wasn't as innocent as he looked! He's been stealing girls out from under us this whole time!"

"Anyways, when he walked in on Lucy and I, things just kind of escalated from there and that's when he started coming out to visit to help me get the town running again with the giants." Flare admitted. "We kept things pretty casual until I heard about Alvarez Empire and we started really seeing each other."

Natsu lifted his hand to show the dark black lines scattered up his arms like black lightning flowing through his arm. "I was here when I fully transformed the first time and she helped me come to terms with the fact that I'll live with this for the rest of my life."

"That whole next year he spent here with me and we started a life together. After Tartarus, he spent most of his time training against the giants here. Once the giants found the natural hot springs below ground in the mountains, Natsu helped them dig tunnels to make these pools as a way of thanking them for their help. I've never seen the giants happier than to have people accept them after the springs." Flare kissed Natsu's shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

Mirajane smiled at the two, pulling Jenny just a little bit closer to herself. "I heard the innkeeper here call you the Dragneels, when did that happen?"

Natsu raised up his left hand and ran his thumb over the black band around his finger. "Once the town was officially set up, we decided that it was enough time playing games and we made it official. I was going to invite the guild to our wedding, but we kept it small between us and the giants. Now I'm glad that we didn't invite you guys because it's been a fun game to see who figures it out for themselves."

"Why not spend all your time here though, especially if you're married?" Jenny asked.

Flare pat Natsu on the chest. "I could never ask him to leave his Guild for good. You guys are too much of a family for him and I don't want him to give it up. As for me, I can't leave here. I'm The Guardian, I have to be here to protect this place. Atlas Flame passed his torch to me and I have to live up to that faith that he gave me." At the mere mention of the old Guardian, her hair seemed to flare up momentarily.

"So who all has figured it out?" Mirajane asked curiously.

Flare giggled perversely. "Do you remember like, two weeks after Natsu had come back from his 'training trip'? You remember when you accidentally called us on the Lacrima?" Mirajane and Jenny blushed but nodded. "Well, after that nice show you gave us… Which I am so glad you didn't notice for so long, that was a fun night." Flare moaned at the memory.

"Wait, how long were you watching?!" Jenny's blush couldn't get any brighter and her eyes darted between the two lovers.

"Not too long, I don't think. We didn't exactly time it." Natsu chuckled quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed at having watched his friends in their intimate moments.

"More than an hour, but less than two. It started around the time you tied Erza to your headboard and ended somewhere around the riding crop breaking." Flare supplied. "Would have gone on longer if Natsu could have kept his mouth closed." She shot a glare to her husband.

"Well excuse me, I had never seen you so perverted and ready to go since the time we were with Lucy. It was a first for me and I was a little excited to see how far you would take things." Natsu defended himself.

Ignoring the two women's open gaping at them, Flare went on. "After he got back, Erza started to hound him about standing her up. She was the first to stalk him back here the following week."

"I remember that, you were gone for over a week that time, I just figured Erza made you go on a mission with her during that time." Mirajane nodded at her own deductive reasoning.

"Flare found that she can be quite persuasive on getting others to join us." Natsu pulled Flare into his lap with her back to him, kissing her neck for a moment. "Erza was on a mission that week alright. She was trying her best to find out if she could wear the both of us out. She didn't have much energy left at the end of the week." Being as discreet as he could he could, he slipped a hand along the inside of Flare's leg and felt her tense up against his chest.

"You two slept with Erza? That explains why she was so exhausted when you guys came back, and why she was in such a good mood." Mirajane blinked in surprise, noticing the light blush forming on the redhead's cheeks.

"She comes by every couple of months to try again, but there isn't anything serious going on there." Flare leaned into Natsu's arms. "So aside from Lucy and Erza… Just Wendy. And no, before you even ask, nothing happened there. She's practically Natsu's sister, and I don't think he'd appreciate me corrupting a girl so sweet. You saw what he did to Romeo when he found out the boy was cheating on her, could you imagine that same guy trying to bring her to our bed?"

Mirajane nodded at that, Natsu and Wendy had always seemed to have a sibling like relationship. It was cute to see, honestly. They all soon settled into a nice and relaxed state while they soaked in the hot water. Mirajane closed her eyes and leaned against Jenny and she could feel sleep starting to take her over.

She didn't know how long she was out but she was aroused by a soft gasp across from her. She peaked over at the couple and could see that Flare had her head thrown back in rapture while Natsu was kissing and biting her neck. His arm was moving slowly between them and Mirajane could easily guess as to what was happening. Discretely, or at least she hoped it was, she nudged the drowsy Jenny with her leg. Those bright blue eyes opened back up and followed her lover's gaze towards Natsu and Flare.

Natsu, tired of the small gestures of his love for his wife, decided to up the ante. With a clawed hand, he pulled the towel off Flare and palmed her breast while sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. His wife let out a particularly loud moan and her hair sparked with energy. He continued to tease her labia at the same time, enjoying how she was grinding against him.

Mirajane and Jenny watched in slight awe at the redhead sitting in Natsu's lap while facing them, her back arching to thrust her chest out to give them a better view of what she had to offer.

"I think our friends are enjoying themselves." Flare groaned out when she finally locked eyes with Mirajane and Jenny while they were watching them. "I thought that since you nice women gave us a beautiful show, that we could do the same for you." A particularly sharp stab of pleasure pierced through her and she bucked her hips against Natsu's hand.

A rumble bore through his chest and he slid two fingers into her sopping opening. "You like letting them watch you like this, don't you?" He growled into Flare's ear. "It's been so long since we've had anyone to perform for. Just look at them."

Flare did as he told her and shuddered again at what lay before her. Mirajane and Jenny were both unabashedly staring now, their towels long forgotten as they played with one another. She moaned again as Natsu continued to whisper to her. "Do you want to show them how horny they made you when you were watching them? Do you want to see how hot they get at watching you writhe in pleasure? Do you want to show them everything?" Natsu's voice deepened at that causing her to gasp in anticipation. Flare reached back and gripped onto Natsu's hair roughly, twisting her neck to press a scorching kiss to her lover.

When they broke, she nodded and bit her lip, unable to voice her pleasure. She let out a sharp cry when Natsu pinched her nipple between his rough fingers. "You need to tell them what you want, love. Not just with your actions, but your words. Let them hear how perverted you are. How naughty this Guardian can get."

Natsu lifted himself up onto the ledge of the bath above water, with Flare still in his lap and his towel wrapped around his waist, but they could see his hard cock straining against the inside of Flare's leg. He grabbed the insides of her thighs and waited for her to decide. "Jenny… Mirajane…" Flare panted in need, her red eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. "Let me repay you… I want to show you just how much I enjoyed watching you two…" Natsu spread her legs slowly as she spoke, her own hands raising up to grab onto her perky breasts. "Will you let me share my pleasure with you?"

Mirajane and Jenny were staring in rapt attention at the redhead in front of them. Stared in wonder at how with just a few touches and words, Natsu had turned the situation entirely about Flare. They could only watch as Flare was laid bare in front of them and they drank in her beautiful form. The pure look of pleasure on her lips, the quiet groans of anticipation she gave off with each ministration of Natsu's large hands. Her breasts spilling between her own fingers as she squeezed them firmly. Mirajane could only stare in wonder as the woman pinched her own nipples and watched as her breasts bounced upon release, but they never sagged.

Jenny moaned at the sight, deeming it equally unfair that they could be so large but equally as perky with no hint of sag. Their eyes continued their trek down her body, mesmerized at the sheer definition in muscle. Where she would never be called muscular, it was clear that just below her flawless skin were carefully acquired muscles. A small tuft of hair had been trimmed into a small strip that lead directly to her wet and quivering sex.

Mirajane gasped in shared pleasure when Natsu's fingers slipped into Flare, pumping in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. The take-over mage could practically feel Natsu's hands on her own body while he slowly worked his magic on the woman in his arms. Her hand sank down to her own needy snatch and she drove two fingers into herself, working her hand in time with Natsu's ministrations, watching as Flare's hair darted around them in a wild display of uncontrolled pleasure, touching lightly against their arms. Jenny gasped at the light touches sent a shiver up her spine.

Natsu kept his pace slow and precise, bringing his wife closer to her edge but unwilling to let her reach her peak despite how needy her moans were getting. Looking over Flare's shoulder at the two women on the other side brought a rumble of pleasure up his chest. "P-please… stop… don't tease me…" His wife's voice panting and begging made him grit his teeth to prevent himself from just taking her right then. He could only hold back because he knew how much better it would be if he waited. The crazed look in her eyes only promised payback if he continued, but he had played this game plenty of times with her in the past to know that when she hit her tipping point, it would turn into a wild and pleasurable night for the both of them.

Flare bucked in his lap and he took pity on the woman by rubbing the pad of his thumb against the special bundle of nerves. In response, Flare's body locked up in pleasure and her mouth opened in a soundless moan. The sound of water was Flare's only warning before she found herself being yanked forwards by her hair against a pair of soft and supple lips pressed heatedly against her own. She could only compare them to the taste of a fresh strawberry, refreshingly sweet and slightly addictive. Her eyes snapped forward to see Jenny's half lidded blue eyes staring back and Flare fell into the kiss with equal fervor.

Mirajane had slipped beside Natsu on her knees, one hand groping at the redhead's breast while the other dug into Natsu's pink locks to pull him in for a kiss none too gently. Natsu reveled in the kiss, nipping at Mirajane's plump lower lip, forcing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Their tongues fought briefly until Mirajane was forced to break her kiss off to moan while Natsu's free hand slipped between her legs.

One moment they were like this, all kissing and touching. As soon as Flare's orgasm tapered off, having been prolonged by the blonde pressing to her front and kissing her, Flare pulled away from Natsu to push Jenny onto her back on the cool stone. The contrast of the cool stone and how hot the ambient caused Jenny to shiver. Mirajane watched in fascination while Flare spread the blonde's legs and drove forward eagerly into her new lover's crotch, lapping away at the juices that were freely flowing. Natsu watched as his wife raised her ass in the air and shook it in an open invitation.

"I don't know how you managed it, Natsu. She seems so willing to let you have your fun." Mirajane whispered into the Dragon Slayer's ear. She pulled away his towel and grasped his searing length. Her eyes darted down and widened in shock at the sheer size she held. She didn't believe it possible for a woman to take this dragon sized cock, her fingers barely able to reach around its width. She didn't think she could cover his length with just two of her hands, maybe not even a third.

Natsu groaned in pleasure at his friend's dainty hand slowly pumping him and he had to pull her in for another kiss. "You think she's sharing me?" He chuckled out as they broke apart, his lips barely grazing over hers as he spoke. "It isn't me that you should be worried about. I'm sharing her, she's the one you're going to have to wear out tonight. It took Erza and I nearly three hours to wear her out, not the other way around." Natsu pulled Mirajane over with him behind his wife. Mirajane lined Natsu up with Flare and watched the woman shiver and moan into Jenny while he pushed in.

Harsh slaps of skin steadily rang out amongst moans of pleasure while Natsu thrust roughly in and out of his wife. He had her hip grasped with one of his hands and continued to finger Mirajane with his other.

"Is this what you did to her while you watched us?" Mirajane asked in whisper as she kissed, licked, and nibbled at Natsu's neck. Enjoying both Natsu teasing her and watching the way Flare was handling Jenny. "Were you fucking her like this while we were making Erza scream?"

Natsu groaned and doubled his efforts to bring the white-haired mage closer to release. "Just look at her, how fast she leapt at Jenny. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman." Flare was gripping on his cock tightly and he could tell she was getting closer to another orgasm. Jenny however, was just lying there now, quivering in a continuous orgasm, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Just look at what she's doing to her. Flare's not even getting serious yet and it looks like Jenny's about to pass out."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." She insisted with a needy moan. "I need you to hurry and fuck your wife. I want to try you out for myself, Natsu." Mirajane ground against the hand in her snatch.

Natsu however had to clench his teeth from losing himself to the pleasure when Flare screamed her orgasm, muffled by the supermodel's cunt she was pressed into. It didn't take him much longer until he grunted against Mirajane's lips and buried himself to the hilt to release several spurts into the woman's greedy womb. As soon as he pulled free from both women, he watched Flare's hair snap out and grab Mirajane to put her down on her back, Flare immediately straddling the woman's head. "If you want any part of my husband's cock, you're going to have to earn it."

Mirajane needed no more instruction and grabbed the redhead by her ass to pull her dripping slit to her waiting mouth, eagerly sucking the cum out of the woman. "Pinch her leg if this gets uncomfortable." Natsu warned his friend before taking up position between her legs. He slipped his tip along her slit before slowly pushing forward. He could hear Mirajane moaning into the redhead above her. It was slow going with how tight Mirajane was and he had to ease in bit by bit or he knew he would lose it too soon. "Fuck, Mira, you're so tight. How long has it been since you've been properly fucked?"

Flare had to steady herself as she hissed in pleasure, leaning back, her hands finding purchase on the stone under them. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and locked eyes with her husband. "If her tongue's anything to go by, it's been a good while since she had a hard cock like yours. Don't disappoint now, show her what she's been missing!" A cry left Flare's throat as Mirajane's skilled tongue brought her to another orgasm.

It was all he needed to hear and he slowly eased back a little before forcing the remainder of his cock into Mirajane to the hilt. Her walls fluttered around him and she bucked against him with a scream. He started with slow, long, hard thrusts; pulling out until just the tip remained before slamming back in. Every thrust was met with another cry of pleasure, barely muffled by the slit she was buried into. The feeling of the hard and cool stone scraping at her back compared to the hot bar of steel between her legs and the woman bucking at her mouth kept Mirajane in a near constant state of orgasm.

Long before he himself even felt the need to cum, Mirajane fell limp under his relentless thrusts and Flare's ministrations on the rest of her body. Natsu stopped and blinked down before locking eyes with Flare. "Did she?"

His wife slipped off the mage under them and giggled. "She's out already. Why don't we get them to their room and we can continue until they wake up?" Natsu grinned and nodded his approval at the idea.

* * *

By the time Mirajane came back to consciousness she found herself lying on her back on a bed. Grunts of pleasure brought her head around to what was happening before her. Natsu was sitting in a chair while Jenny bounced on his cock. Flare was kneeling in front of them, licking at the two's combined sexes. Mirajane could see the telltale signs of magic flowing through Flare's hand over Jenny's stomach in what she could only assume was an anti-pregnancy spell. Mirajane blushed at having forgotten to apply one to herself earlier, and quickly remedied the slip-up.

"I've never had a cock this big, Natsu. Please, don't stop now. I need you to fill me up! Hurry and cum in me!" Jenny's voice was hoarse and rough but it turned Mirajane on even more seeing her lover this excited. Despite her legs feeling like jelly, Mirajane slipped out of bed and behind Flare.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Flare pulled back from her task to stare at the woman in question with half lidded eyes. "We're just getting started and you went and passed out on Natsu without letting him cum in you."

Mirajane leaned in and kissed the redhead's neck, her hands wrapping around Flare to massage her breasts. "Let me make it up to you then." Her eyes darted up to the blonde still bouncing on the Dragon Slayer. "Jenny wouldn't tell you, but she's got a kink for ass play."

Flare turned back to the other two and smiled devilishly. "She does, does she? Natsu, lift her up." The man grunted as his hands hooked under Jenny's ass and lifted her off of his cock so Flare could take advantage of the new blondie's weakness**. **She gave his throbbing dick a couple of playful pumps before aligning it with the blonde's puckered hole.

Jenny gasped and shook her head. "No, you'll tear me in half! Please!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears when Mirajane stood to take her lips. Flare held his cock in place and Natsu gently started to set her on him, hissing when the head of his cock slipped inside after a considerable amount of pressure.

Jenny gasped and dug her fingers into Mirajane's hair. "He's so big, Mira. So much bigger than we've played with before, so much bigger than our toys. Please…"

Mirajane grinned at her lover and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Take a deep breath Jenny." She applied pressure down on her shoulders, pushing more of Natsu's cock deeper in.

"Jenny, you need to relax, you're too tight." Natsu hissed out between clenched teeth.

Jenny didn't have time to prepare any further when Flare and Mirajane worked together and in a show of strength, shoved her all the way down until her ass slammed into Natsu's crotch. Jenny threw her head back onto Natsu's shoulder and she screamed, her pleasure overloading her that she started to squirt her orgasm. Directly onto Flare kneeling in front of them still.

Mirajane grabbed Flare's shoulders and pushed her onto her back, kissing and licking off the release from the redhead's face and chest.

Meanwhile Natsu had grabbed Jenny around the waist to lift her along his cock. "Natsu… so deep… I'm so full! Fuck me hard! I can't… take much… more. Please Natsu, I need your cum!" The two kept up their feverish pace until Natsu stood up and pushed her face down onto the bed and thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fuck, Jenny." Natsu groaned out in a deep rumble. "I'm about to cum, I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Another deep thrust was all it took and he let out a roar of pleasure equaling Jenny's scream as he came deep within her bowels. Eventually he pulled out and let a few spurts out onto her ass and lower back.

He was given no respite when he was grabbed and pushed back into the chair, he had just vacated with Mirajane kneeling between his legs. "Did you like fucking my girl in her ass?" She asked while pumping his length, marveling that it was still so hard despite just having cum. "Because I know she did. She's going to remember that orgasm for a long time to come." She leaned up to lay kisses along his cock, tasting the remainders of his release still on him, his unique new flavor mixing with the familiar taste of her blonde lover.

Natsu moaned as a shiver ran up his spine. his cock still sensitive and enjoying the mage teasing him. He looked over to the blonde to see that his wife had latched onto her ass, eating away at his cum from the woman. Jenny was grabbing at the bedding while biting into a pillow to drown out her moans. "I wasn't expecting you two to actually join us, we were just planning on giving you guys a show in thanks for what you showed us."

Mirajane hummed with a sexy smile. "I'm surprised too, but in the heat of the moment, we couldn't think about doing anything else. Just the sight of you and Flare in such an act of passion, we couldn't pass it up. You're the first real cock I've ever had, so you should feel extra special." She admitted. Seeing his surprised look, she winked and went back to pumping his length with both of her hands. "Strap-ons and dildos don't count. Now… Let me see how it tastes from the source, shall we?" Without waiting for a response, Mirajane sat up and took the head of his cock in her mouth.

Natsu brushed hair out of her face so he could watch her lips stretch across his cock, their eyes locking while she pushed as low as she could. She managed to take his cock into her throat, and after pushing through her gag reflex, managed to get almost six inches of his cock in her mouth while she wrapped her hand around the remainder while her other dove between her legs. She pulled back with a gasp and laid a kiss at the head before diving back in, repeatedly taking as much as she could while stroking him. "Pretty damn good for a first time, Mira. Keep this up and you'll be sure to receive your reward."

Mirajane doubled her efforts, forcing past her gag reflex repeatedly to bob her head back and forth faster. Natsu gripped onto the arms of the chair and moaned in pleasure. Seeing his wife and Jenny flipped around into a sixty-nine and nearing release he decided to tease the woman between his legs. "You know, Jenny was able to take the entire thing. Woman's got a fighting spirit. She watched Flare do it and just **HAD** to prove she could do it herself. You're not going to let them show you up, are you?"

Mirajane glared and pulled back, releasing him with a pop. "You're telling me that Jenny, the one who passed out from getting head from Flare, took all of this?" Natsu smirked down at her with a nod. "If she can do it, so can I." She declared, taking the cock back in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking more and more little by little. She eventually reached her limit with just a couple of inches left of his cock, but her throat was spasming around him and had to pull back a little.

Natsu grit his teeth as she tried again, but she couldn't make it down all the way. "Need a little help?" Her glare was more of a challenge than it was in anger. She grabbed his hands and put them on the back of her head before pushing herself down again. Natsu took the hint and pulled past her limit until her nose pressed into his clean-shaven crotch. Her throat continued to spasm and he felt himself losing what little control he had. Fisting his hands into the back of her hair he roughly pulled her off his cock, then brought her all the way back down again. Mirajane put her hands on his thighs for leverage and looked up at him as he used her throat for his pleasure, mascara running down her cheeks. "Fuck, Mira, I'm going to cum!"

Mirajane pulled back quickly, gasping for breath, and sat in front of him while pointing his cock at her face. She rapidly jacked him off with a needy look in her eye. "Cover me with your cum. Soil me so everyone knows who I belong to." She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue just as he groaned and erupted. His hot spunk splattering all over her pale skin and dripping down onto her bountiful chest. As his climax petered out, she made a show of the cum rolling across her tongue, showing off her neck as she audibly gulped it down.

"Don't think we're done yet, lover." Jenny wrapped her arms around Mirajane from the back and started to lick the seed off her face. "Mmmm, I can get used to this." She moaned.

Natsu saw Flare lying in wait on the bed while biting her lip. She gestured for him to join her and a moment later he was inside of her, thrusting deep while they locked lips. While they continued Mirajane and Jenny laid down at her sides, each of them taking one of her breasts into their mouth and giving light sucks and nips at her nipples. Flare broke the kiss to throw a cry at the ceiling at all the pleasures running through her.

* * *

Come Monday morning the three women were aroused by the sounds and smells of food cooking. Eventually, they had made their way to the Dragneel household over the weekend. After a little bit of time waiting and regaining their senses, Natsu came in with a plate of food for each of the women. "Morning, you all look like you need more sleep." He quipped, leaning in to kiss his wife gently.

Most of the morning went by in comfortable silence between the women, each of them fully sated after their weekend of nearly nonstop sex. They had gone around town and been shown the sites during the day, but anytime they found a secluded spot for themselves, it usually devolved into some form of sex. Natsu had to profusely apologize to one unlucky innkeeper that happened to walk in on them in the changing room.

Eventually it came time for the three mages to leave for Fairy Tail once again and after Natsu had said his goodbyes, Flare pulled the other two women aside for a moment. "Be especially careful in the next couple of days and make sure you reapply the spells. We got lucky with Erza, her period was only a couple of days late, but I don't want to chance it with you two." She dawned a sultry smile. "If you two ever find yourself in need of a nice hard cock again, come on back with him."

The three giggled together and shared hugs before Flare whispered into Mirajane's ear. "We better be your first choice when you are finally ready to have a kid of your own. I can't wait to see you all swollen and hormonal. Almost makes me wish we had forgotten the spells entirely, but I get first dibs on children. You'll have to wait until after I've had mine." Her hand ran over the take-over mage's stomach lightly. "Can you imagine having pink haired babies growing inside you?"

Mirajane grabbed Flare in a tight kiss then grabbed Jenny and pulled her away and past Natsu towards the train station. Natsu watched them walk away, Mirajane walking rather rigidly despite how fast she was moving. He shot a knowing grin to his wife and jogged to catch up.

"Mira, babe, what's wrong? Did she say something?" Jenny asked in confusion, but let herself be pulled along. Mirajane whispered something that she didn't quite catch so she sped up a little to get closer. "What was that?"

"I want a baby." Mirajane whispered with a bright blush.

* * *

**AN: Just a one-shot, hope you all enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Natsu Is Awesome! Check him out!**


End file.
